


Questionable Table Manners

by Gizmo1234



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo1234/pseuds/Gizmo1234
Summary: After the bridge, Eve and Villanelle go for a bite to eat, and talk.*inspired by the season 2 choking story most of the fandom know.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

After the two women made the decision on the bridge that they couldn’t bare to walk away from each other, Villanelle decided to lead them to the nearest restaurant they came across.  
She wanted to take Eve somewhere 5 star, like she deserved but she was starving, so she settled for a small diner near the bridge that only had one other customer.  
“Eve this is not the place I imagined for me to take you and buy you dinner but I haven’t eaten all day.” Villanelle says as she looks around with a disappointed look on her face.  
Eve sees her slightly now pouting face and laughs “It’s fine, I’ve eaten in way worse places then this.”  
Eve watches Villanelle trying to get the waitress’s attention and again sees the change in the assassin she once thought she knew, the clever asshole was still there but there was a new vulnerability underneath that, she had seen it at the dance hall and she was again curious about what happened for this change in her to occur.  
The waitress finally came over to their booth and Villanelle ordered spaghetti, while Eve got hot chips and a coffee.  
The waitress disappeared out the back with their orders and the two women sat looking around the diner in an uneasy silence, both feeling the weight of the decision they had both made and things unsaid between them.  
Eve feeling the same flash of bravery that she felt when she finally walked away from Niko and then later walked towards Villanelle, she threw caution to the wind and finally asked what she had wanted to know since meeting the blonde earlier that day and seen a sadness in her.  
“Villanelle, did something happen to you?, its just that you seem different.” Eve leant forward and placed her hand on the assassin’s on the table and waited, watching her face for more signs of the softness she had seen.  
“Umm, Nope everything is fine Eve” Villanelle said not looking up, she felt like she couldn’t look at the face of woman she felt she loved and lie to her.  
“Villanelle i think I’ve gotten pretty good at reading you, and know your lying to me. I wont force you to tell me but when your ready I’m listening.” Eve whispered to her in as a comforting voice as she could.  
Villanelle glanced up at beautiful warm brown eyes and immediately felt like she could confess all but the fear of horrifying Eve and then losing her, held her back. She couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Eve’s caring manner turning to disgust when she told her what she did, so she just nodded.  
Villanelle then deciding to bring the mood back up said “Eve i think i scared shit out of your co-workers” looking at the brunette with a now amused smirk.  
Eve looking up and seeing the joking expression on her face asked with a slight chuckle “Ok ah what did you do exactly?”  
“Well Eve I went to meet you and seen a billboard of some of my “jobs”” she said dramatically throwing in some air-quotes. “And well one wasn’t one of mine so I said so to this nice girl also with nice hair, not as beautiful as yours but still nice.”  
“Audrey?” Eve guessed, Villanelle shrugged and plowed on, “She kind of slunk away to an office and then her and two guys started staring at me like I was some sort of mythical creature, I mean I know I’m amazing but it kind of freaked me out” the blonde said putting her hand to her chest and play acting her best scared face.  
Eve laughed then, imagining the looks of horror on the three of them, knowing that Villanelle would never hurt them, knowing that there was a unspoken agreement after what had happened to Bill.  
Eve then gathered herself and asked what happened next. “The larger one then said “I wonder what she does with all the penises” As you could imagine Eve I was appalled I mean I’ve only cut off two, its not like I’ve got some sort of grim collection happening” Eve was now trying in vain to catch her breath, her laughter filling their small section of the diner.  
“So” the assassin went on “I thought I would have a little fun, i told them the good ones i pickle and the bad ones that they wouldn’t want to know.”  
Eve laughed and couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed this hard, it felt good and so incredibly freeing to let go like this with the one person she felt like really did understand her and her darkness underneath the surface.  
They both sat for a while and let laughter take them, eventually the waitress came with their orders, sat them on the table and left with a quick smile to them both.  
Eve started on by taking a slip of her coffee, looking after and seeing Villanelle taking a giant fork full of spaghetti and said with amusement “Yikes V, I’m not gunna steal your food if you take to long.”  
Villanelle looked up with her trademark shit-eating grin and loaded up another fork full, Eve was just comparing in her mind what she knew of Oksana’s orphanage and jail days, and if that could be a reason for her questionable table manners, when she heard a cough.  
The blonde was coughing and hitting herself in the chest with her fist, Eve laughed, this girl couldn’t help making everything into a joke, when she noticed what looked like an expression of real fear.  
“V? You are joking right?” She said with an uneasy voice, the assassin just looked at her with tears springing to her eyes and a face that Eve realised with horror was definitely going blue.  
“Shit, hold on I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP  
> The blonde was coughing and hitting herself in the chest with her fist, Eve laughed, this girl couldn’t help making everything into a joke, when she noticed what looked like an expression of real fear.  
> “V? You are joking right?” She said with an uneasy voice, the assassin just looked at her with tears springing to her eyes and a face that Eve realised with horror was definitely going blue.  
> “Shit, hold on I’ve got you.”

Eve feeling herself starting to panic, got off her bench and rushed over to Villanelle’s side and started to hit her on the back between her shoulder blades. Eve thinking that it felt very surreal to be hitting this frankly powerful woman on the back, while the blonde struggled to get a breath in, all the while the other diner, a man perhaps in his thirties, Eve thought, pulled out a phone.

Then suddenly Eve feels Villanelle starting to sink in her seat like she’s being pulled under the table, it’s with rising terror that Eve realises that Villanelle is passing out from lack of oxygen, so Eve pulls her up onto the seat and pulls her face around to her with rough, shaking fingers and looks at her face, hoping to see hazel eyes looking at her with the teasing smirk of a well executed practical joke, but instead is met with a beautiful but slack face and eyes that are horrifyingly closed.

The woman that Eve had thought she had hated was slowly suffocating in front of her and not only was it in some strange way an insulting way for the assassin to be taken out after surviving so much worse but Eve becomes aware that if she loses her tonight and is never able to see that cute nearly always smug grin again that Eve herself absolutely will not be able to survive.

Eve then tries to remember the countless movies she’s seen where someone chokes and someone else grabs them from behind and gives the “Heimlich Maneuver”. Thinking then of all the sexual remarks and frankly cheeky looks that Villanelle would give her if she could see her right now and both of them wishing that she could, Eve gently pulled the now unconscious blonde out of her bench seat that they were both on now and laid her on the table. Pushing the waitress and unknown male diner out of the way while they were yelling advice at Eve that she couldn’t hear anymore, she went behind Villanelle and pulled her limp form up into her chest and began copying as well as she could what she had seen in the movies. 

After what felt to Eve like hours, she felt Villanelle starting to cough again and then she began coughing up and spitting out whole spaghetti (again had V never heard of chewing), Eve kept a hold of her, hugging her desperately from behind as they began to slowly sink to the floor in exhaustion and relief. Eve sobbing, gasping and shaking from the last vestiges of adrenaline leaving her exhausted body and Villanelle panting, trying desperately to get air into her oxygen depleted and weakened body.

The two women lay on the floor of the diner completely oblivious to the two other people that were still talking, what they were saying the exhausted couple had no idea and honestly didn’t care in the slightest only having eyes for each other, as they lay on their backs with their heads turned toward each other staring at the others face with what could now only be called love.

After getting a little of their breath back, Eve finally hears what the guy is saying while pointing at his phone “Ive called an ambulance they should be here soon”, the brunette looking at the blonde and knowing they have to run for it and mutters under her breath “Dickswab”, she stands quickly holding out her hands to pull up the now completely energy sapped woman, “V we’re gunna have to run for it, what with you being legally dead and probably hunted by the 12 as well”, Villanelle blowing out her cheeks dramatically looked out the windows and rasped out “You know me Eve never a dull moment” and then shrugged. They walked towards the door with Eve keeping an arm around Villanelle’s back and the two people that they left in the diner, giving the retreating women quizzical looks. 

They set off down the street, in the distance they could hear the sirens of a far off ambulance, Eve then tried to pick up the pace, worried that they might get caught making a getaway. Eve realised then that for the second time that day she was leading and in a way commanding Villanelle instead of the other way around and that the assassin was trusting Eve completely, letting her be taken wherever Eve wanted to go. They had gone several blocks before Villanelle, her voice huskier then normal asked “So where are we going Eve?”  
Eve, turning to her answered “To my apartment, its not far now we can lie low for a while”  
Eve turned to the blonde again and asked worriedly “Are you ok to keep going?”  
“I can go as far as we need to especially with you helping me” reassured Villanelle, giving Eve a wink, her breath coming in the tired gasps of someone that had just ran a mile.

When they finally arrived at the apartment building, Eve was relived when she remembered that it had an elevator and more importantly that it worked, she didn’t think her companion had much strength left to climb a bunch of stairs. They staggered together into the elevator, Eve now nearly dragging Villanelle, as her body still hadn’t had much of a chance to replenish the oxygen that it had been deprived of.

Pulling her key out of her pocket, Eve jammed it in the lock and practically kicked the door down, sat Villanelle on the bed and quickly turned back around, shut her door, then collapsed onto the bed, feeling like she could both sleep forever and never at the same time, both exhausted and ‘wide awake’.

Villanelle sat for a time before laying back on the bed, both women ending up in the same position as earlier that evening when it had been a floor, thinking of all that had happened for the last few weeks. The now ex-assassin, for she had now realised she was no longer that cold-blooded assassin, and that, that side of her was in a way being taken over by what she had always thought before was weakness. For so long she had hated the side of herself that was Oksana, but that side was now becoming stronger after so many years of being pushed down and covered up to protect it from all the people that she had trusted, who then ended up reminding her why she shouldn’t trust anyone at all. Eve though was different especially now and she would happily trust Eve with Oksana’s life.

Oksana then whispered into the dark room “Thankyou Eve, you saved my life”  
“My pleasure V, you terrified the ever-living shit out of me though, please for the love of god will you please chew your food” pleaded Eve with a slight chuckle at the end.  
Villanelle grinned looking at the ceiling and teased “Eve if I don’t inhale it quickly some little bastard will steal it off me then ill have to stab hands and fingers with forks”. They both laughed, staring at darkness above them, when the ex-assassin suddenly confesses “Eve I killed my mother and since I did it, I can’t kill, not with my bare hands, if someone threatens you ill be able to, that I’m sure of but I keep hesitating, I tried to figure out who Oksana was but I’ve accidentally broken Villanelle” she sobbed, it all came tumbling out, tears were now running down the side of her face onto the bed, somewhere she thought she could hear ‘Crocodile Rock’ but that was in her head wasn’t it?, even so it only made her cry all the harder. 

Eve shocked at the sudden emotional collapse of the woman she was ready to admit she loved and now couldn’t live without, and pulled her into her arms and rubbed her in soothing circles on her back, trying her best to comfort her. They stayed like that for some time, the once ‘terrifying’ assassin and once ‘cold’ agent who were now ‘soft’ and ‘warm’ now that they were with their soul mate.

Once the sobs quietened down, Eve asked softly, “What was she like? What did she do to you?”.  
A small voice answered “She was mean, she blamed me for things I had no control over, she was jealous that my dad loved me, so she dropped me off at an orphanage, told me she would come back and never returned. I waited for days at the window of the flea-ridden bed i slept in, for her to come back for me, stopped eating, finally the nuns had to force feed me.” She recounted sadly.

Eve looked over at her, disgusted that a mother could treat a child, let alone her own like that, “I saw her starting to do the same thing with my little brother and I couldn’t let it happen, not to him, he loves Elton John you know, for a kid he’s pretty cute. I left him and my other brother money, their both to good to be twisted into the monster i am now” Villanelle sighed sadly. Eve sat up “V that’s not all you are, i know that now, and your certainly not a psychopath, just someone that’s had a long line of incredibly bad role models, but your mother sure sounds like a psycho” she insisted. Villanelle couldn’t believe she had told Eve what she thought was the darkest of her darkness and Eve could still see Oksana’s light there.

“Eve?” Villanelle asked  
“Yes Vill?”  
“Hmmm Vill?” Villanelle hummed “I like that, could i hug you again?”  
“Sure Vill” Eve sighed “Of course you can” she answered smiling.  
The blonde women sat up on the bed and threw her arms around Eve, letting her head rest on her shoulder and felt happier then she had been for longer than she could remember.

A few minutes later, they ended the hug, both feeling content and truly happy, Villanelle then looked around like she was thinking intently about something, something that was weighing heavily on her mind.

“Eve I’ve been meaning to ask all night, what exactly is a, how did you say it ‘dickswab’, it sounds gross, also I’m hungry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer then I thought to finish it, Christmas was nuts. I love fictions where Eve has to take charge, hoping for some of that in season 4, you wouldn’t believe how much i whooped when Eve was the one to ask V to dance and that Eve lead. What can i say I love top Eve and bottom Villanelle. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to be more creative in life, so finally decided to do some writing. Be kind lol.  
> It’s getting late here, but will definitely finish this with a chapter 2.


End file.
